


Too Soon

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff.... sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not so soon", Ella whispered to herself, holding onto Kit's had even tighter as she kept her eyes shut. She imagined that this was all just a horrid nightmare, and that when she'd open her eyes, she'd find herself still in bed with Kit next to her, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. But she knew it was not going to happen. Which was why she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Not just yet. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

Ella felt her whole body shake as she watched them carry him into the room. It had all happened so fast, and Ella was still having a hard time processing it.

Kit and the Captain had been out riding when they had come across a bear. It had roared so loud that it had scared Kit's horse to a fast gallop. Despite his best efforts, Kit hadn't been able to hold on, and he'd fallen off, and to top it off, the horse had stomped over him as it had run off into the forest.

The doctors said that Kit had hit his head pretty badly, and that he was now in a comatose state. Ella could hardly believe it. A few hours ago he had been perfectly fine. Everything had been perfectly fine. And now...

She clutched onto his hand, burying her head against the blankets, trying very hard not to let herself cry. If she'd cry, it meant that there as no hope. And that couldn't be the case. After everything they had been through, Kit wouldn't just leave her. Not like this, not now.

"Not so soon", Ella whispered to herself, holding onto Kit's had even tighter as she kept her eyes shut. She imagined that this was all just a horrid nightmare, and that when she'd open her eyes, she'd find herself still in bed with Kit next to her, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. But she knew it was not going to happen. Which was why she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Not just yet. 

What she didn't know was that there was someone watching her in her grief. Someone who took note of the way her fingers wrapped around Kit's pale wrist, or the way she pushed her hair away from her eyes constantly, but didn't realize that it would be better to tie it. 

This someone wanted desperately to help, to reach out to Ella, to touch her, and comfort her. But he couldn't. She was out of reach for him, which seemed quite impossible, for he was right there, right next to her, lying on the cold, hard bed, but still he could do nothing to make her realize that he was there, that he was alright.

Perhaps that was because he wasn't. Kit had no idea what was happening, but he knew that it wasn't what was supposed to happen. He had never believed the scary stories his parents had told him when he was little. He had never believed in ghosts. But if he wasn't a ghost now, what was he? 

He couldn't see his own body where he stood. It was almost like he was in a dream, watching his love from afar, incapable of letting her know exactly how close he truly was. He tried to reach out and touch her, to wrap his fingers around the soft, fair curls, but as he extended his hand, he only saw air. He had no body. Was this what it felt like to be dead? It didn't make much sense, for his body was still lying on the bed, very much breathing. 

Perhaps this was his mind preparing for death. That was an option Kit did not want to think about. Ella was right. It was too soon. He wasn't ready to leave Ella. They had only just started out. They had so many plans. They were going to have children, they were going to watch them grow up and get in all sorts of trouble. And the two of them were going to grow old together, which was something neither of their parents had ever gotten the chance to do. It was too soon.

"I love you", Kit whispered, but he knew Ella could not hear it. Even he couldn't hear it. But what he could do was feel Ella's warm hand against his, even though his mind was disconnected from his body. He could feel her clutching onto her, as if attempting to bring her back with nothing but her willpower. 

And truth be told, if there was anyone who would be capable of doing such a thing, it was Ella. His beautiful, kind, courageous wife, Ella. Who, as Kit knew, would never be able to love anyone the way she loved him. Just like he could never, ever love anyone the way he loved her. 

So he knew he had to wake up. He had to be there for Ella. He had to make sure that she'd be safe, that she'd be happy. It was too soon. He couldn't leave. Not yet. Not when Ella didn't know exactly how much he loved her.

It was too soon.

And just like that, Kit breathed out, opening his eyes. He was back on the bed, peering at the world around him in utter confusion. 

Truth be told, he didn't remember what had happened a moment ago. He didn't remember watching Ella cry over him. He didn't remember. But little did it matter, for now Ella was clutching onto him tight, hugging him with all her might, crying into his shoulder, whispering words of comfort and relief. What Kit could hear over and over again was: "I love you." And it was truly the most beautiful thing Kit had ever heard in his entire life.

"I love you, too", he promised, watching his wife's face as she pulled back for a moment. "Did you cry for me?" he asked quietly. "You shouldn't have", he cupped her face in his hands, smiling. "I'm never going to leave you, Ella."

Ella watched him quietly, leaning into his touch as her breath steadied slowly, as the tears dried on her cheeks. "Do you promise?"

"I promise", Kit nodded, moving her face closer and kissing her softly, holding her close.

"Good", Ella whispered against his lips before moving to lay down next to him on the bed. "I'm going to hold you onto that promise." And as it so happened, they both got to keep their promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to approach this, because I'm not familiar with outer-body experiences, but hopefully it's not too rubbish :)


End file.
